1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a light source package and, in particular, to a light-emitting diode (LED) package.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) has many advantages, such as small volume, higher illumination efficiency, energy saving, and so on. Especially, the photo-electrical power conversion efficiency of the light emitting diode has been rapidly improved during the last twenty years, so that the light emitting diode is regarded as the main illumination source in the future. For energy conservation, the light emitting diode will certainly and gradually substitute for a lot kinds of today's illumination sources, such as light bulbs.
Today, the light emitting diodes are applied popularly and commonly used in traffic signal lights, electric boards, flash lights, and so on. Although improving the high-power illuminating technology or quality of the light emitting diodes is the future trend and demanded urgently, such as demanded in the application of reading light or protruding light, etc., there are also other applications to develop. For example, when a polarized beam is needed in an optical system, a polarization conversion system (PCS) is usually used in the conventional technique to convert a non-polarized beam from the light source to a polarized beam. However, the conventional PCS has large volume, so that the volume of the optical system using the conventional PCS is hard to reduce.